moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja cz. 35
Do wszystkich jednostek Federacji, komunikat z Metropolii. Wojna zakończona. Wszyscy żołnierze mają natychmiast opuścić CreeypyTown, HallenWest oraz DizzCity. Wiadomość nadana z rozkazu przywódcy Federacji ma być wykonana w trybie natychmiastowym. Do wszystkich jednostek Federacji, komunikat z Metropolii. Wojna zakończona. Wszyscy.... Metropolia Strange odwróciła się gwałtownie i zobaczyła za sobą ducha Przemka oraz leżące ciało gwardzisty. Początkowo chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zakrwawiony miecz który wyciągneła z ciała jego żony był jak Rafaello. Wyrażał więcej niż tysiąć słów. - S-Strange, coś ty zrobiła?- Przemek był wstrząśnięty. - Ona mnie zaatakowała!- odpowiedziała Strange. - Była kontrolowana przez tego dymnego zasrańca! - Ej! Ja mam uczucia!- zakrzyknął głos z głośnika. Duch Przemka wyglądał dziwnie. Jego oczy były przekrwione a jego aura pomieszana. Wtedy Strange przypomniała sobie, co powiedział chłopak gdy był pod działaniem promienia zmieniającego osobowość. Że jego "mroczna część" obudzi się gdy dozna traumy. - Uspokój się, dobrze?- powiedziała Strange, najmilej jak potrafiła. Przemek nic nie powiedział a jego duch wszedł ponownie w ciało gwardzisty. Gwardzista niemrawo zaczął wstawać i zbliżać się do Strange. - Ech, słuchaj naprawdę mi przyk- piratka nie dokończyła. Pięść kontrolowanego przez Przemka gwardzisty trafiła w jej twarz tak mocno, że dziewczyna upadła. Nim Strange się zorientowała, Przemek wyciągnął broń i strzelił jej w głowę. Z tej odległości na pewno by trafił, gdyby nie nagłe pojawienie się Smąriusza, który osłonił piratkę. - Co ty odstawiasz Przemek?!- krzyczał Smąriusz. - Nie wtrącaj się!- odpowiedział chłopak w ciele gwardzisty. Strange nie traciła czasu. Szybko wstała i kopnęła przeciwnika w brzuch. Gdy Przemek się skulił, próbowała uderzyć go w twarz. Bezskutecznie, bowiem Przemek złapał jej dłoń, gdy ta była tuż przed jego twarzą. Owładniony amokiem Przemek wycelował ponownie w piratkę, ale ta wykopała mu broń z ręki. - Przestań! Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić!- powiedziała Strange. - A to nowość!- zakrzyknął Przemek po czym próbował uderzyć piratkę w brzuch. Strange jednak zablokowała cios.- Odkąd przyjechałem nie dajesz mi żyć! - Nie przesadzaj.- powiedziała bez przekonania piratka, uderzając Przemka w podbródek. Ciało gwardzisty padło na ziemię - Bijesz mnie, obrażasz, poniżasz.- powiedział chłoapak, wstając.- A teraz jeszcze zabiłaś mi żonę! Zarówno Przemek jak i Strange zamachneli swoje pięści i w dokładnie tym samym momencie uderzyli się wzajemnie w twarze. Obydwoje padli na ziemię. Ciało gwardzisty było zbyt zmęczone żeby Przemek mógł wstać. Strange zrobiła to jednak bez większego problemu, po czym kucneła przy nim i wyciągneła ostrze, które przystawiła mu do gardła. - Dlaczego mnie tak nienawidzisz?- spytał Przemek. - Najpierw ty mi odpowiedz na pytanie.- powiedziała Strange.- Czy ty byłeś Jackiem? Tym który przyjaźnił się ze mną gdy byłam mała? -'' Tak, no i co z tego?'' Piratka odrzuciła nóż i przytuliła Przemka. - Nie nienawidzę cię.- szepneła mu do ucha. - Więc czemu zrobiłaś to wszystko? Czemu byłaś dla mnie taka? - Lobo mówi że jestem tsundere. To chyba najlepiej wyjaśnia to dlaczego cię tak traktuje. - Może dla ciebie, nie dla mnie.- powiedział Przemek. Jego głos był już normalny. - Czy tobie wszystko trzeba mówić wprost? Ja cię...w sensie ciebie... Nagle pomieszczenie wypełniło się czarnym dymem. W przeciągu chwili Przemek, Strange i przyglądający się wszystkiemu Smąriusz stracili przytomność. Dym natomiast uformował się w Tardsihe Łowrowa. - Tym razem mi nie uciekniecie.- powiedział Tardsihe. - Zostaw ich.- powiedział nagle jakiś głos za plecami Łowrowa. Tardsihe odwrócił się i zobaczył za sobą...Przemka. Znaczy tak wydawało się na pierwszy rzut oka, jednak po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się, Łowrow rozpoznał że ma do czenienia z Arise. - Czemuś się za niego przebrał?- spytał Tardsihe, pokazując na zmieniony kolor włosów i oczu Arise. - Od teraz dla ciebie i wszystkich w Federacji jestem Przemek0980, II przywódca Federacji.- powiedział z wyczuwalnym smutkiem w głosie Arise. - O-o czym ty... - Wyjaśnie ci wszystko niedługo. Póki co, Nii-san i Strange muszą wrócić do CreepyTown. Najlepiej byłoby gdyby to samo spotkało ciała tej pielęgniarki i cyrkówki. - Czyli, co? Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć że... - Wydałem już stosowne rozkazy. Inwazja została zakończona. CreepyTown Dym opadł a Lobo i Taker z przerażeniem w oczach zobaczyli przed sobą wciąż żywego Władcę Roju. Dowódca miał wszystkie łuski szaro-czarne i w większości popękane. Stał podpierając się na swoich czterech mieczach. A mimo to zabił Insanity i jak widać był gotów na dalszą walkę. - Kurde bele mać!- zakrzyknął Lobo. - On nie ma prawa żyć.- dodał Taker. Dowódca zaryczał a w jego ryku nadal tliła się tak potężna moc jak na początku ich walki. Obydwaj mentorzy LoboTaker po raz pierwszy naprawdę zaczeli trząść się ze strachu. - S-spokojnie, jest osłabiony.- powiedział Lobo. - To samo można powiedzieć o nas! Twoja ręka nie chce się zregenerować! Władca Roju nie patrząc na ich kłótnie, zaatakował. Podbiegł do obydwu i zaczął machać swoimi ostrzami w ich stronę. Obydwoje zdołali w odpowiednim momencie odskoczyć. Dowódca uderzył swoim ogonem w Lobo, przygważdżając go do drzewa. Chwilę później zaatakował frontalnie Takera swoimi ostrzami. Shinigami zdołał ochronić się swoją Kosą, ale wpompował w ten ruch całą swoją siłę i nie mógł się teraz ruszyć. - Zawsze myślałem że szczeznę na ringu...albo w łóżku z dz#wkami...albo z dz#wkami na ringu.- powiedział Taker. Dowódca otworzył szeroko paszczę, gotów zabić Takera promieniem. Shinigami nie mógł się ruszyć, pomyślał więc jedynie, że powita śmierć z uśmiechem na twarzy. Gdy Dowódca miał już atakować, nagle coś pociągneło go za ogon, rzuciło go metr dalej i przewróciło. Taker zobaczył jak Lobo w jednej dłoni i zębach trzyma łuski Władcy Roju. - Sukinsyn jest w jeszcze gorszym stanie niż my!- zakrzyknął Lobo.- Damy radę to skończyć i skoczyć po jakieś cygaro. Taker uśmiechnął się. On i Lobo ledwo stali ale dobrze było wiedzieć że ich przeciwnik ma się gorzej niż oni. - Dawaj Lobo, czas położyć robaczywka.- powiedział Taker. Dowódca oprał się na swoich ostrzach i zaczął powoli wstawać. Lobo i Taker zebrali w sobie tyle siły ile tylko mieli i na niego ruszyli. Taker zamachnął swoją Kosą, Lobo pięścią a Dowódca wszystkimi ostrzami. Gdy byli już centymetry od siebie, nagle wszystkich trafił promień i jakby czas się dla nich zatrzymał. Żadne z nich nie mogło się ruszyć. Po chwili podleciał nad nich jakiś śmigłowiec, wylądował niedaleko i wyszedł z niego 1,5 metrowy acz umięśniony chłop. - Witom wszystkich, przepraszamy za problemy natury technicznej.- powiedział człowiek. - Kim ty jesteś?- spytał Taker. Najwidoczniej usta były jedyną częścią ciała nad którą miał kontrolę. - Majster Szef, najlepszy wszechmajster w całej Federacji. Przyszedłżem po tego tutej osobnika, co się Dowódcą zwie. Majster Szef podszedł do unieruchomionego Dowódcy i uważnie się mu przyjrzał. - Ło słabo.- stwierdził- Trza będzie jego mózgownicę gdzieś indziej przenieść. To sobię koszta podliczę, oj podliczę. - Co ty gadasz?- spytał Lobo- Wysłali cię tutaj po Dowódcę? A co z nami? - Odeślem was do domu. - Tak po prostu, w czasie wojny?- spytał Taker. - Nosz kurde bele. - Wojny? To wyście nie słyszeli. Wojna siem skończyła. DizzCity Salai i LoboTaker siedziały obok siebie w punkcie medycznym Federacji. Ich lekarze zbadali je i opatrzyli (nie bez trudu) co wydawało się obydwu Shinigami bardzo dziwne. 5 minut temu wrogowie a teraz przyjaciele? To tak nie działa. - Jak myślisz, co się tutaj dzieje?- spytała Lobo - Nie wiem.- powiedziała Salai- Tamta szurnięta s#ka w ostatniej chwili zatrzymała swoją pięść przed moją twarzą, potem przyjeżdża jakiś pedzio na koniu i mówi że to koniec. - Może inne grupy zrobiły zamieszanie w Federacji? W Metropolii jest Strange, ona potrafi przypi#rdolić. Może wzieła Welffa za zakładnika albo coś w tym stylu? - Oczekiwałem nieco błyskotliwszej analizy.- powiedział 20 letni, rudy okularnik.- Przestaliśmy was atakować bo takie był rozkazy. Co więcej opiekowanie się przegranymi, nawet nie-ludźmi to obowiązek zwycięzców. - Tylko to powtórz a zaraz ci...- Lobo wstała wściekła, gotowa rzucić się na okularnika. Ten jednak wyciągnął swoją szablę i przystawił jej do gardła. - Co? A ty mi co? - Daj spokój Marcus.- powiedziała Elizabeth. - Szalona s#ka!- zakrzykneła Salai pokazując na Elizabeth. - Narzeczona Feriana!- dodała od siebie LoboTaker. - Ja mam imię, wy cholerne bachory!- zakrzykneła Elizabeth, po czym trochę się uspokoiła.- Zostaw je Marcus, nie ma po co od nowa robić burdy. - Pewnie że ich nie ruszę.- powiedział Marcus.- Rozkazy to rozkazy. - Nie chodzi nawet o to.- dodała Elizabeth po czym skupiła swój wzrok na swojej dłoni. Po chwili zmieniła się ona na czarna i zdeformowaną. Elizabeth wskazała nią w Lobo- Dokończę to co zaczął Ferian, Baldanerko.- Następnie wskazała na Salai.- Z tobą też jeszcze nie skończyła, krzykaczko. Zabije was obydwie, przy najbliższej okazji. - Ale nie dzisiaj.- powiedział Marcus, wyczuwający napiętą atmosferę.- Wasi przyjaciele się tutaj leczą, zostawimy wam trochę leków, ale nie liczcie na zbyt wiele. Wracamy do Federacji, ale podejrzewam że wkrótce się spotkamy. - Ja mam wręcz nadzieję.- powiedziała Elizabeth. - I my też.- powiedziały chórem Lobo i Salai. Uwaga: Następna część będzie ostatnią. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures